1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable broadband system, and more particularly to a high-speed distributed cable broadband system (Hi-SD CBS) that employs access points (APs) and client devices in wireless local access network (WLAN) systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical cable network system providing cable broadband service, a headend unit with Cable Modem Termination System (CMTS) unit and customer premise devices with cable modems are shown in FIG. 1. CMTS and cable modems apply the standard based on DOCSIS. The downstream data from CMTS to a customer premise applies the upper band of frequencies up to 900 MHz, while the upstream data from a customer premise device to CMTS applies the lower bands of the frequency channels. The typical downstream and upstream bandwidths are 27 Mbps, and 500 Kbps to 10 Mbps depending on the service level agreement, respectively. Typical 500 to 2000 active subscribers in a cable network segment share the downstream and upstream bandwidths.
Referring to FIG. 1, the cable headend 100 distributes the TV program and data communication to customer premises 108. The cable headend 100 comprises a backplane 101 electrically connected an internet 102. In general, the backplane 101 is made of a PCB to provide a connection by controlling cards, such as display card, audio card or network card, of an electrical system. Moreover, the backplane 101 may be designed with a fiber channel to communicate with the internet 102 with fiber transmission. A receiver 103 is electrically connected with the backplane 101 to receive a TV broadcasting 104 signals. A transmitter module 105 is electrically connected with the backplane 101 to transmit the TV broadcasting 104 signals. CMTS 106 connects with the customer premise 108 through a cable network 107. Besides, MPEG module 109 is electrically connected with the backplane 101. In general, the MPEG module 109 comprises a MPEG encoder and a MPEG decoder. A web server 110 is electrically connected with the backplane 101 to communicate with the internet 102. A video server 111 is electrically connected the backplane 101 to process the received TV broadcasting 104 signals. A statmux port concentrator 112 is electrically connected the backplane 101 to optimize the data flow. The customer premise 108 may comprise a set top box 113 and a cable modem 114.
Due to the fast growth and technology advance in WLAN system, the performance of WLAN systems has been improving dramatically in recent years, while the cost for WLAN systems remains a good economic value. Besides its success in Small Office and Home Office (SOHO) areas, WLAN technologies have further been applied to enable the wireless environment in different applications such as public communications, surveillance systems, voice services, and video services. It is specially appreciated that with its low cost, various functionalities, and high performance, WLAN system is the first time to be applied in cable TV network systems. The proposed High-Speed Distributed Cable Broadband System (Hi-SD CBS) using WLAN-like systems provide a very attractive and competitive alternative for high-speed cable broadband service besides the conventional cable modem systems.
In view of the aforementioned, the present invention provides a system and method for High Speed Distributed Cable Broadband System to overcome the above drawback.